


Nosebleed

by DigistarDBZ



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Dirty Thoughts, Early Work, Early in Canon, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nosebleed, One-Sided Attraction, Sexually Confused Masaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigistarDBZ/pseuds/DigistarDBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaru had never managed to catch Captain Satsuma anywhere except the command center up to this point.  Now he's questioning just how he views his superior when a towel becomes involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old work, roughly 2007-ish. I don't know how well it's aged, but hopefully you guys like it!

* * *

  
Masaru sighed heavily as he strode down the corridors.  He found it odd that the first time he actually found out there was somewhere in DATS' rather technologically sophisticated building that he could let out his frustration and anxiety was when he challenged Tohma to a boxing match.  (Who he still wished he could've gotten better shots at, despite the fact the two had eventually become friends.)  With a towel draped over his shoulder and a pair of bright red boxing gloves on draped on top of that in turn, Masaru decided that it was best not to ask why in the world a border patrol would need gym equipment and enjoy the fact he could test his limits on a good old fashioned punching bag.

As he drew closer, he heard the sounds of someone beating at the gym's punching bag- a sound he knew intimately well, seeing as he was the one who used it the most.  Or at least, he figured he was the one who used it the most, since if he wasn't having to do things in the command center, he was there.  "Tohma?" He asked to himself, since he remembered how much the boy genius enjoyed boxing.  Of course, the fact that Tohma appeared to have not arrived yet that morning helped fuel Masaru's suspicions.

"Two minutes."  Masaru then heard a voice say as he approached the door- a voice that definitely wasn't Gaomon's.  Masaru was confused, as he didn't remember anyone who hung around Tohma that sounded like that.  As a matter of fact, it sounded like... like..

' _Kudamon!?_ '

What would Kudamon be doing in the gym?  Masaru had never seen the Digimon anywhere except wrapped around Captain Satsuma's shoulders.  ' _That's stupid!_ '  He thought as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.  ' _Either he actually can come off his neck or the captain can box--_ '

His thought was immediately cut short when he heard a shout not unlike one during a particularly forceful punch that sounded awfully familiar.  Masaru seemed to go chalk in the face when he felt like what he dismissed as ridiculous seemed to be right.  ' _...Can he!?_ '  It still had to be ridiculous, seeing as Satsuma had never done much in the way of anything besides giving orders ever since Masaru joined up.  Nevertheless, he knew there was only one way to find out: and that was stick his head against the door's thin strip of window and find out.

Looking was one thing, but having your jaw drop at the sight of your commanding officer deliver a furious flurry of punches to a punching bag was another story altogether.

"N.. no way!!"

He had always seen the captain either giving out orders from behind his desk, or hear his voice give him more orders from his earbud communicator.  But to see him  _fight_? Let alone  _this_  hard?  ' _I should've known from how tall and broad he was!_ '  Masaru thought jealously, wishing that he could fight against his  _taichô_  in the ring someday...if he really *was* this good.

" _Time!_ "  

Masaru was snapped out of his dumbstruck stare after who knows how long he had been watching by Kudamon.  He just now noticed the pipe fox had a stopwatch curled around his tail, sitting on a stool not far from where his partner was.  Masaru rubbed his eyes as he watched Satsuma suddenly stop and lean against a small table, breathing loud and heavy enough for him to just barely hear it through the door.

"A new record," he heard Kudamon tell him, and if Masaru couldn't tell any better, he'd swear that he even had a little bit of approval in his low, yet small voice.  "Are you actually trying to best yourself again, Satsuma?"

"Better to best myself than to become complacent," came the reply through heavy, exhausted breathing.  "And complacency isn't welcome here to anyone, even to myself."

"It might not be a good idea to overexert yourself, however," Kudamon warned as Satsuma pulled off his boxing gloves before grabbing a sports bottle.  "You've seen what happens to those who do."

"I know." he replied in a way that made Masaru wonder why in the world Satsuma would tell him to take it easy when here, Kudamon was the one who was telling him the exact same thing!  It made Masaru confused, yet at the same time relieved that perhaps, he wasn't the only one who could potentially come off as 'reckless'.

It was around then that another thought began to rear itself from the depths of Masaru's mind.  Something... oddly appealing in seeing the captain like this.  At first, he wasn't sure what to make of it, but it didn't take long watching the much older man gulp the bottle's contents and use whatever was left to splash the sweat out of his eyes for him to realize just what it was.  His eyes widened that he'd even get the very  **idea**!

' _No, no, NO!_ '  He thought as he banged his fist against his forehead each time he imagined the word.  ' _I'm a *man*! Men don't go after other men! Especially ancient ones... that.. just happen to look good! Yeah... Just look good._ '

"Are you  _sure_  I have to attend this ridiculous conference?  Usually the higher-ups don't want me doing these public relations galas while Digimon could be running around."

To Masaru's horror, the captain made his mixed feelings so much more complicated by pulling his sweat-soaked white tank top off over his head, almost casually tossing it over the ropes of the boxing ring.  The young man thought he was going to throw up seeing just how built Satsuma really was.  Masaru could only  **dream** of looking like that!

Even worse, there was the fact that the man himself was soaked with sweat from his intense workout.  ' _Shit--!!_ '

"I was going to mention it, I wasn't sure if you got the invitation last night." Kudamon spoke as his human partner reached for a towel.

"So I tend to get my mail at unheard of times of the day.  I don't have much of a choice."

Masaru's face began flushing a brilliantly deep shade of pinkish-red as he watched Satsuma bury his sweaty face into that towel, then dragging it down his face before burying his face into another chunk of the light-aqua green material in the exact same way.

"It's frivolous, if you want my opinion." Satsuma commented in a muffled voice through the towel.  "The team would need my assistance, and where would I be during an emergency but having to clink champagne glasses with government socialites who are as dull as they are stuck-up."

Masaru's had been so glued to the sight that he didn't-- _couldn't_ \--listen.  All he could hear was a dull thudding in his ears as he watched the captain drag and dab that towel all over his face and neck.  There were strange thoughts that accompanied this: strange sounds, strange images of himself doing things he had only barely heard of and had only managed to elaborate further on when his mother specifically told him not to. 

There was a soft patter of something almost liquid onto the floor that finally managed to get Masaru's attention.  It wasn't just that, but it suddenly felt like that, whatever it was, it was coming from his face.

His eyes darted away for only a moment to look at his fingers, which had wiped at his face while he continued to stare.  It was the red of whatever that finally got his attention away from the window and down to the floor, where a small puddle of a red liquid that he was very, very familiar with had collected across from his feet.

' _A **nosebleed!?**_ ' 

"Oh,  _shit!!_ " He yelped, realizing that he very well knew what caused it and what was making it continue.  As much as he tried to wipe the blood up, the thought of Satsuma and the towel continued to make more trickle down from his nose.  "Shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"Aniki!" Agumon's voice piped up from inside his Digivice.  "What's the matter? I want to see!"

Masaru fumbled for his words as much as he did fumbling for the device.  No way he could let his  _kobun_  see his nosebleed, especially what triggered it! "Um.. eh.. uh... It's.. uh.. nothing!  Ha ha, it's really nothing!  Nothing at all, just thought I saw something for a minute! Heheheh...!"

"Aniki, why's your nose bleeding?"  Masaru tensed heavily at what Agumon said, and pointed the Digivice away from his face.

"Uh... I just got into a fight earlier, that's all!  It really wasn't anything to get you involved into...um...some punk just got a lucky shot, I guess!"

There was a shocked gasp from the Digivice before it shuddered and in a flurry of data rings, the stout orange Digimon appeared with his fists drawn and a look of fiery determination in his eyes.  "Nobody gets a 'lucky shot' at my Aniki! I'll wallop 'im!"

Masaru wiped his nose of the fresh blood with a dumbfounded gape. "Agumon..."

"Where is he? Huh? I'll avenge you for sure!"

"Agumon!!" Masaru quickly regained his composure and slugged the lizard in the head.  "I told you it's no big deal! When I tell you to drop it, you drop it!"

Agumon rubbed the welt on his head with a seethe.  "Sorry, Aniki... 'can't help it that I want to make sure you're all right! I'm your  _kobun_  after all, remember?"

Masaru let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. "You're right."  Funny, all the excitement involving Agumon and he already forgot about--

"Aniki~!" Agumon yelped in horror as a look of terror suddenly seized Masaru's face. "Your nose is bleeding again! Is it really that bad!?"  Masaru grasped his face again and, try as he might, the image of Satsuma dabbing at his sweaty face with a towel wouldn't leave unless he saw for himself in the window again.  "Aniki!"

"Give me a sec, Agumon!" Masaru barked in a hushed voice, trying to turn around to see despite a hard lump in his stomach that tried to convince him to run for it.  ' _I'm not supposed to feel like this, but I can't let my feelings rule me! I'm a man, damn it! I can handle this!_ '

He peered about the small gymnasium through the window in search of life.  Other than Kamemon coming to collect a tray with what Masaru assumed to be empty tea glasses, no one.  The punching bag was vacant, as was the stool that Kudamon was sitting on. He wiped his nose again, a look of confusion on his face.

"No one...?"

"Aniki, what's going on?" Agumon asked him, cocking his head to the side.  "Who's in there?"

Masaru didn't answer other than a pensive "hmm."  He was hesitant for a moment as he gripped his hand on the doorknob, but remembering what he said to himself moments ago, he slowly clicked it open and carefully opened the door.  He looked around, coming to a belief that his desperate attempt to get the image out of his mind and clubbing Agumon for being persistent had given the captain and his partner enough time to clean up and leave.

It was odd; he was hesitant before, but now that it seemed like no one was there, Masaru's eyes were all over the place, searching.  As if now, he  **wanted**  to see the captain...

"You okay, Aniki?" Agumon asked him as he watched Masaru's apparently disappointed expression.  "You've been acting pretty weird."

"Huh?" Agumon's question snapped him out of it.  Masaru rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "..Eh, it was nothing... I guess I just thought I saw something in here."

"Saw what?" Came an awfully familiar deep voice from behind him.

" _Captain!!_ " Masaru squeaked in horror, losing his footing and tumbling across the tile floor for a moment before skidding to a halt, seeing all six-plus feet of Captain Satsuma wearing only Kudamon around his neck and that very same towel around his waist from the upside down. 

Masaru froze in horror.  As if seeing him wipe himself off with a towel wasn't bad enough, seeing him  **in**  one was the final straw!  ' _Why, why, why!?_ '

"Your nose is bleeding."

Masaru fell over to the side, noticing that there was a smear of blood on the floor where he tipped against his face.  He stiffened as he scrambled to hide his face and the blood that trickled from his nostrils.  ' _How the hell am I going to explain *this*!?_ '

"Aniki got into a fight, some jerk got a lucky shot at him and it's been bleeding ever since!" Agumon said angrily, jumping to Masaru's defense before the young man ever got a chance to speak.  "I dunno why he doesn't want me to go beat him up, especially since it's that bad!"

Satsuma's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  "Is that so?"

"A little profuse for a simple sock to the face, isn't it?" Kudamon remarked in his typical matter-of-fact fashion.

"It's really nothing!" Masaru snapped, trying hard not to make eye contact with the captain or his towel.  "..It was from that nasty tumble to the floor, too!  I'll probably step into the doctor's office or something later."

"Perhaps you should." Satsuma said, noticing the towel that Masaru dropped in his tumble and tossing it back to its owner.  "Here, wipe yourself off properly."

The unintentional double entendre made Masaru bury his face in it, knowing the blood had already begun flowing again at the comment.  "Thanks," he said in a muffled voice through his towel.

"By the way," Satsuma began, crossing his arms behind his back as he started back towards the locker room.  "I could've sworn I saw you at the door as I was practicing."  Masaru froze again at the almost off-hand way it was said.

"R...really?"

"Ohh.. so that's what you were looking for, eh, Aniki?" Agumon said to Masaru, making a pleasing realization.  "You saw  _taichô_  fighting and you wanted a piece of him too!  I should've known!" He finished, making an 'all-knowing' nudge with his elbow.  Masaru was about to raise his fist to give Agumon another large bump on the head when he realized that Agumon still had no clue about his real feelings.

"Uh... yeah!  Hahaha, yeah!  You're uh.. really awesome, captain!  I've.. I've never seen such amazing punches before!  I mean, I never saw you throw a punch before, and I kinda always thought that you threw a really mean one, so... haha, yeah!"  He knew he sounded incredibly stupid in his speech, but what else could he do to continue Agumon's innocent story?

"Well, if you feel about it that way, I suppose I could arrange to have you as a sparring partner at some point.  Perhaps I can see just what your supposed reputation as Japan's Number 1  _kenka banchô_  really is."

Masaru's eyes sparkled.  Suddenly the fact that he had strange feelings about his captain and the towels that went with him didn't matter as much as getting to see just how fast those fists were against his own.  "Yes, sir!!"

"We'll discuss this later, as I have to get back to cleaning up.  Hopefully I haven't interrupted anything important that you were doing."

"Don't worry sir, you weren't!" 

Satsuma began to walk away, before Masaru felt like he should say something else. ...Like it wouldn't feel right unless he said so.  "Captain!"

He stopped at Masaru's call and looked over his shoulder.  "Yes?"

"Uh... good luck with your dinner tonight?"

Satsuma looked surprised at what Masaru said. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I... must've overheard something somewhere and I wanted to double-check with you." Masaru said bashfully while scratching the back of his head.  Satsuma's look of surprise softened to an amused smile-- or at least as much of a smile as Masaru was used to seeing the Captain with.

"I appreciate it, then. Thank you." Came the captain's reply as he returned to the locker room.

"Gee, Aniki!  This is gonna be so cool!  You against the captain, fist-to-fist, man-to-man!" Agumon squealed giddily after the captain had disappeared into the locker room.  "I can't wait! You're gonna be so awesome!"

"Yeah.. I guess so." Masaru said in an almost distant voice, turning his attention from the locker room entrance to the towel in his hands, which had a rather large blood stain in the middle of it.

"We can get Tohma and Yoshino to watch, they'd love to see that!" Agumon continued, the idea of the spar still occupying every thought on his mind.  "An' maybe we can get Sayuri and Chika.. and have some tamagoyaki afterwards! Or before it, too!"

As much as Masaru wanted to continue to listen to Agumon go on about the simple spar and tamagoyaki, all his thoughts were centered around was the towel in his hands, looking at it with a dumbstruck facsimile of a smile-- and only bringing it up for a moment to dab the result of a particularly inappropriate thought about Captain Satsuma off his face.  
****

**-End-**


End file.
